<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Truth Shall Set You Free by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071106">The Truth Shall Set You Free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325'>Sivan325</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh'>SivanShemesh (Sivan325)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Catarina Loss Friendship, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Fic, Break Up, Character Study, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fear, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, Lies, M/M, Memory Magic, Omega Alec Lightwood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Post Mpreg, Rejection, Single Parent Alec Lightwood, Time Skips, Trust Issues, Truth, alternative universe, for Magnus, protective Bat Velasquez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is lying, Magnus is certain of that, he is most certain that his omega cheated on him, and now they have to deal with the result of it, but is he willing to stay and help to his omega with the child or just walk away?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First chapter was done for Hunter Moon 500 words or less prompt: Lie.</p><p>Don't worry other chapters will be longer.</p><p>Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s all lies, just tell him the baby is not mine.” Magnus told angrily to Izzy.</p><p> </p><p>Izzy could feel that she was losing her calm as he she asked the warlock, “How can you be certain of that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, all right, my father told me and even Camille told me, so I don’t see any reason to believe that the baby is mine.” Magnus replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you at least want to see your omega or the baby?” Izzy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I think now would be as good a time as any to see my omega before I will leave.” Magnus replied, he already felt tired, even though Catarina was the one to stay with the omega and help with the C-section since the alpha wanted to stay away from the whole situation.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to take your blood for a paternity test regardless.” Izzy suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, it will prove to you that I’m not the father, that Alec cheated on me.” Magnus said and waited so she can draw blood from him and test it, then he went over to the room where the omega was resting, and the baby was being taken care of by Catarina.</p><p> </p><p>As Magnus entered the room, he noticed the omega moving sleeplessly on the bed, and the scent of blood hit his nostrils.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus asked Catarina about him, and Catarina replied that the omega lost a lot of blood, and he needs his alpha.</p><p> </p><p>“Magnus, what is wrong with you?” Catarina asked, not knowing why her friend acted that way.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no way that the child is mine, Asmodeus told me, and Camille too.” Magnus told her.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe that you took their word over your omega’s. Is he not important to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is, what it is, I’m certain that he cheated on me.” Magnus told her.</p><p> </p><p>“You are his first, you are the only alpha that he knows, do you see another biting mark on his neck?” Catarina asked as she looked at the omega lying there, his eyes open.</p><p> </p><p>Catarina saw the look on Alec’s face and knew that he heard it all.</p><p> </p><p>“Alec… how do you feel?” Catarina asked the omega.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I guess, how’s the baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“The baby boy looks good; do you want to see him?” Catarina asked him with concern in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Alec nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Catarina placed the baby in Alec’s hands, Magnus just watched while trying not to walk closer, even though he could hear the omega words, “He looks just like his alpha.”</p><p> </p><p>“Magnus, this is your son.” Alec called for him to see the baby for himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I rather not, you are a cheater!” Magnus said without looking at the omega’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I will never do something like this, don’t you believe me?” Alec asked, noticing that the alpha was walking toward the door before he replied to him.</p><p> </p><p>“No!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec watched his alpha walking away, he was hurting from the loss of blood, and now his alpha will not be there for him when he needed him the most.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything will be all right, Alec,” Catarina tried to encourage him and added, “You are not alone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec could feel his heart breaking at the sight of Magnus leaving him, the accusation of lying hurt more that he thought it will, and now raising his baby boy without the alpha on his side, the shadowhunter did not know what will he do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec knew that he could not stay in the institute, too many memories of his alpha, and he did not know if he will be welcome back in the loft with his baby, but he needed to try.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec could see his parents being pleased as he took everything valuable, the rest should stay at the institute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jace, Izzy, I need to do this on my own, he is my alpha.” Alec told them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Promise me, that you won’t take this journey alone, we are your siblings, three go in, three come out. We are here for you.” Izzy told him, feeling her eyes moist up as she hugged her oldest brother and kissed the baby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Remember, parabatai, I’m here for you.” Jace hugged him and then he kissed the baby too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for being there for me.” Alec thanked them and left with a little hope that Magnus will see them as family, like he always wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec walked with his son toward the loft and knocked on the door, not knowing if Magnus will take him in or not, he didn’t want to think of the worst and play with ‘what-ifs?’, he needed to know not only for himself, but for his son’s future.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door was opened, and he could see his alpha standing and glaring at him, “What do you want?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Magnus, I want us to be a family, don’t you want that?” Alec asked, the baby in his arm cried as he tried to sooth him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want that with a cheater like you.” Magnus snarled at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did not cheat on you; you were the only one that knotted me.” Alec tearfully said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t believe you; you should crawl back to the institute; I don’t want to see you again.” Magnus told him and slammed the door in his omega’s face. He was fuming, how dare his omega show at the loft with the baby?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For Alec, though, that answered what he feared the most.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec knew that he could not live anywhere where his alpha was, too many memories, and he knew that he needed to create new memories for him and his son, but he needed Catarina’s help with that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catarina opened the door only to see the shadowhunter with a baby in his arms and a grim face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alec, what is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catarina waved her hand as a crib showed next to where Alec stood, as he placed the baby in it, he brushed his finger along the baby’s cheek before he sat down and looked at the warlock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Magnus doesn’t want me back, Catarina, what can I do?” Alec said in defeat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Live your own life, and your baby, which reminds me? How should I call him?” Catarina asked with smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t have a name for him, because I thought that Magnus will help with that, and now, I don’t know, I guess that it’s something that I should do alone,” Alec replied and the he added asking, “I need a favor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want you to erase all the baby memories of his alpha.” Alec asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you certain that you want that?” Catarina asked with concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure, Magnus is not acknowledging our son, it’s for the best.” Alec replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about you?” Catarina asked, she saw how tired he was looking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes were red, he looked like he did not sleep in a week and yet while he tried to keep up the appearance of strength, his demeanor looked defeated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I live with his memories around me, and I wish to erase his memory of me but I can’t, I have his bite on my neck.” Alec replied to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to think about it.” Catarina told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I respect that.” Alec said to her, and noticed the papers on the table, “What’s this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mundane newspapers.” Catarina replied as she noticed how the shadowhunter was reading them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will leave you to it,” she said and then added, looking at the baby and asking, “Do you need anything for the little one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I have all that I need in the bag, even used some money to buy mundane things for him.” Alec replied, his eyes were on the sale and rent section and he found it interesting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you need anything for yourself?” Catarina asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine. Thank you.” Alec thanked her, he could not think of himself right now, he could wait, the child came first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I better go, I have a shift soon, I guess that I will see you two after my work.” Catarina said and opened a portal, she had one stop to make before heading to work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Catarina walked through the portal, she noticed Magnus drinking cocktails while brushing Chairman Meow with his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are looking bored, my friend.” Catarina told him as she stood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want?” Magnus asked with suspicion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Straight to the point, all right then, why won’t you see your son?” Catarina asked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He is not my son!” Magnus’s magic sparkle in his hands as his anger took reign, and Chairman jumped away from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about Alec? He is your omega.” Catarina reminded to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He can stay with the alpha, the one that the baby is from, I don’t care about Alec, I think that he made his choice.” Magnus replied to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I shouldn’t have come here, I thought you were changed, Magnus, now I see your omega needs to move on with his life,” Catarina muttered, she was angry at her friend, as she added, “I guess that it will be all right if I agree to what Alec asked from me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What has he asked from you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To erase the baby’s memory of his alpha, that means you.” Catarina replied and opened a portal to alley near the hospital she works.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you can do what you want,” Magnus told her, and then he added, “Maybe I need to find myself another omega, a loyal one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Think of your actions and how they will effect Alec, he is your omega, don’t you forget that.” Catarina reminded to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He is as good as dead to me,” Magnus told her, and added angrily, “Alexander cheated on me, and therefore he better stays far away from me, because if he comes again- “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catarina nodded, she hoped that Izzy had answers about the paternity test by now, she did not wish to see either of them hurt, or the little one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She walked through the portal and left the warlock alone with his thoughts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for Kudos, comment, subscribe and bookmark, I'm very appreciated, keep them coming.</p>
<p>Comments are welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want a name that combined both - Alec and Magnus - so, meet 👶 Manuel</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Catarina came back from her shift, she performed the memory loss magic on his son, Alec knew that he would do everything in his power to protect his son.</p><p> </p><p>He already made some plans, Alec was not going to get stuck in the middle between his friend and family and Magnus, his Alpha, he knew that it was something that he should do on his own, the shadowhunter knew that if he wanted to raise his son in the mundane world, it should not include what he was going to leave behind, his son safety was more important to him, right now.</p><p> </p><p>A few days later, he left several envelopes on the table. He knew that Catarina did not want him to go, but it was the only way. To his siblings he already sent some fire messages, and he made sure Jace could not reach him through the parabatai link, they will have to wait for when he will be ready to face the music, the shadowhunter knew that he needed to adapt to his new life as mundane, but he also needed some peace to think and be alone.</p><p> </p><p>The shadowhunter changed his name to Xander Wild-bane and called his son Manuel Wild-Bane.</p><p> </p><p>Xander sighed heavily as he set his son in the crib that he bought in his new apartment.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile in the Institute…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Catarina came from the portal, walking toward Isabelle as she asked hopefully, “Do you have the test result?”</p><p> </p><p>“It should be ready by now,” Izzy replied to her and asked, “Wait, you came because of this? I could send a fire message to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I prefer to hear it here instead of my apartment where I will be thinking of Magnus not seeing that he has a child from his omega, besides my shift only start at night.” Catarina replied to her with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>While they walked toward the lab, Jace followed them and asked, “Do you think that Alec is going to be okay without us?”</p><p> </p><p>Catarina faced him with a smile as she replied, “You need to honor his request and I’m certain that he will reach to you when he is ready, for now I think that he just need to concentrate on his life without his alpha, just his son, away from the shadow world, because I assume that he does not want his son to know who is the High Warlock of Brooklyn after all the pain that Magnus caused him. I think that Alec is still in pain although he tries to hide it, if only Magnus knew how much pain he caused him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s hope that the paternity test could do it for us.” Izzy told her, and her eyes shone with tears.</p><p> </p><p>Izzy knew that Catarina was right. Maybe when Alec felt better he might reach to them and they could get to know their nephew better, but for now, they needed to get some answers and hopefully bring the alpha back to her brother, she just hoped that Magnus would not do anything stupid.</p><p> </p><p>Izzy went to the computer and opened the screen, her face was beamed with joy as she called them to see, “Come and see, I think that we have a match.”</p><p> </p><p>“Print it, and save the result, because I believe that it takes us time to get it through Magnus’s skull, he’s pretty determined that his father and Camille are right, but I hope that he will see it, and it won’t be late for him to meet his son or get to know him when Alec decides, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Catarina took the piece of paper in her hand and made more copies with her magic, to send it through a fire messages to Magnus, if it did not work, she still had copies in the Institute.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>At the same time, in Magnus’s loft…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Several Fire messages came at the same time, and he knew the source of that magic, it was from Catarina, he wished that she would not be so stubborn about the omega and the baby, they were not his anymore, they remained in the past.</p><p> </p><p>The fire message that he got in his hand while he caught another fire message in his other hand, they all had the same message.</p><p> </p><p>The paternity test showed 99.98%, it was match to his blood, the omega and the baby.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus could feel his knees buckling, as he kept mumbling, “No… It cannot be, they are all lying… No…”</p><p> </p><p>With a flash of rage his magic crumbled the messages to a ball and hurled them against the wall where they struck hard enough to leave scorch marks, “It makes no sense, why would Camille and Asmodeus will lie to me?”</p><p> </p><p>“They know me better than the omega, there is no way, this cannot be real.” Magnus mumbled as he shot another burst of magic at the wall while he shouted with anger, “Lies… all lies.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is not count as cliff-hanger, right?</p><p>*-*</p><p>Thank you for subscription, kudos, comments and Bookmarks, I'm very appreciated.</p><p>Feed the author with the comments.</p><p>If you have prompts for me, you can find me in <a href="https://sivan325.tumblr.com/">My Tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus thought that he should make a visit to see Camille, since that omega of his was not in the picture anymore, and he thought maybe Camille would take him back again, he barely saw her since he mated with the omega shadowhunter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The portal delivered him inside the hotel, “Raphael, how are you, son?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raphael scoffed as he saw Magnus leaving the portal, he heard the rumors, he did not think that it was true as the rumors spread around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this true?” Raphael asked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Magnus asked, not knowing what was going on with the vampire that he raised as a son since he found him in the streets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you really not wish to see your son?” Raphael asked him, he wanted to know the truth, he wanted to see if the rumors held any truth or it was all lies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t have a son! That omega lied to me, don’t tell me that you believe the Nephilim, Raphael, I taught you better than that.” Magnus replied to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this true, Magnus?” Raphael asked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Magnus asked, no understanding what was going on with Raphael and why all the questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you let your omega go with your son? I thought that you loved the omega more than anything in the world, what about your son, don’t you love him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The omega betrayed me,” Magnus snarled at him and added, “He might be with his alpha, and the baby is not mine, I just know it, my father told me that I cannot have children, there is not even a possibility.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you know? Have you checked it?” Raphael challenged him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just know, my father told me, even Camille told me that she cannot have any children from me.” Magnus replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I have news for you, she lied, your ex-girlfriend lied to you.” Raphael told him and walked to another room and opened the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were two boys and a girl, the girl looked copy like Camille as she stared at the warlock, and then back to Raphael as she asked, “Is this my father?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus looked confused as he stared at the children and then he looked back at Raphael and with a multitude of questions running through his mind, Magnus tried to rub his eyes, maybe he was seeing an illusion or something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “What are they talking about? This cannot be true.” Magnus said as he asked Raphael.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why not? They are yours and Camille, as far as I know,” Raphael told him and then he added asking, “Why did you not believe to your omega, but you take the words from your father and Camille as truth? Can’t you see behind the words that they were telling you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s Camille?” Magnus asked as he tried to find her, even tried to scent her, but only the children smelt like her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, I don’t keep tabs on her, besides, I need to go, you can deal with them as their father.” Raphael told him and hurried through the night outside the hotel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait? What?” Magnus asked, but Raphael was long gone, leaving him with three children, while he was looked confused, not really knowing what was true and what was not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… I need to go.” Magnus simply turned around and opened the portal without paying any attention to the children as they walked behind him, never noticing as they walked with him through the portal to his loft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daddy?” a boy called for him once the portal was closed and clung to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Magnus asked the children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Raph told us that you are my father, and since mom Camille is not around, we need to know you.” The boy replied to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus noticed the magic sparkling in the girl hands and tried to make her wind down after he saw that she could barely keep her magic together, she was not calm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus knelt besides her and looked at her and simply told her, “You need to calm your anger, you can control your magic, like me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus showed her how his hands lit with yellow and blue magic that sparkled in his hands, “See, you need to be calm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, daddy.” The girl told him, as the two boys watched them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door to his loft was opened, and Magnus found himself startled as the door slammed and Camille entered his loft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Camille, I assume that those are yours?” Magnus got to his feet and gestured at the children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, yes, about that…” Camille started to answer, Camille walked to him and start to kiss him as her hand moved toward Magnus’s face as she added, “These are our children, will you stay with us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus moved away from her, not believing her, he had a lot to process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you told me… you told me that…” Magnus found himself lost for words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s easy to believe to what you want to hear, huh Magnus.” Camille told him with a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus looked at her, not pleased at all, not after all the time that he was being told by her that she will not have any heir from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You need to go; I need to be alone.” Magnus told her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only the girl is yours, well, for the boys, I need to reconnect with their fathers, check if they are still alive.” Camille told him as she blew him a kiss from her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Camille left with the boys leaving Magnus alone with the girl who looked up to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do we do now, daddy?” the girl asked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is your name?” Magnus asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lilith Belcourt, what is your name, daddy?” the girl asked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My name is Magnus Bane.” Magnus replied to her and ignored the ‘daddy’ word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does that mean that my name is now – Lilith Belcourt-Bane?” Lilith asked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess.” Magnus told her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus called to Catarina; he needed someone to take care of the girl while he went to search for more answers from his father in Edom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catarina, can you portal to my loft?” Magnus asked her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Did you finally come to your senses about your omega and your son?” Catarina asked.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“About that, I need you to come over.” Magnus told and then he hanged off his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catarina hoped that it will be important as she portalled herself into Magnus’ loft, only to find a young girl that had a warlock mark just like Magnus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was surprised and looked at Magnus as she asked, “Who is she?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apparently she is mine, that’s what Camille told me anyway, and I don’t think she was lying, the girl has the same mark that I have, and my father has.” Magnus replied to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, but why do you need me then?” Catarina asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need you to take her and keep her for a while, I need to have a talk with my father, I don’t know to what I should believe anymore.” Magnus asked from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All right, but after you come back, you and I need to have a long talk,” Catarina told him as she stood by the little girl and asked, “What is your name, little one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My name is Lilith Belcourt-Bane.” The girl told to Catarina who looked at Magnus who ignored her, Catarina hoped that when Magnus will be back he will come to his senses and find his omega, because she lost track of him and she feared for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be waiting, and Magnus, don’t let me wait for you that long.” Catarina told him as she opened a portal to her apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once she left with the girl, Magnus sighed in relief, and then he prepared himself for seeing and talking to his father again, something that he was not looking forward to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The burning smell, and the heat from the fire in this place was something that Magnus had never missed, but he needed to know the truth, and the only one that was left to provide some of it was his father, Asmodeus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amadeus noticed his son and so he left the throne and walked toward him, he wanted to hug him, but got a cold shoulder from Magnus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are you, son?” Asmodeus asked as he looked at the warlock and noticed the confusion in his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was it all a lie?” Magnus asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Asmodeus asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The lie that you and Camille kept telling me that I cannot have children, it was a lie, right?” Magnus asked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What brought this to light, son?” Asmodeus turned around and walked back to sit on the throne.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apparently I have a daughter from Camille, something that she forgot to mention.” Magnus replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you not have an omega shadowhunter?” Asmodeus asked and noticed the way that Magnus flinched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you don’t have an omega anymore? What did you do?” Asmodeus asked and smiled at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The omega cheated on me; the baby is not mine!” Magnus replied to his father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have poor choices in mates, son, you need to pick the loyal and the innocent ones.” Asmodeus told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe I will, next time,” Magnus told him with a determined voice and then he asked, “Was it a lie that I cannot bring children?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is, now you might wonder how many children of yours are left out there and you don’t know about, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asmodeus looked at his son, and then he taunted him again, “Are you sure that this omega of yours cheated on you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There was no other way, and still the shadowhunter did that paternity test-“ Magnus replied but was cut by his father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They did that?” Asmodeus asked as he raised his eyebrows and looked at his son as he asked for the result, “What was the result?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Close to 100%.” Magnus replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, so what are you going to do now? Are you going to stay with me and claim the power and be what you are meant to be?” Asmodeus asked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know what to do anymore, I thought that you and Camille told me the truth, and now everything that I knew was a lie,” Magnus told him and closed his eyes before he added, “I just found out that I have a girl from Camille, and the omega has a baby from me. I doubt he wants anything to do with me, after the way I treated him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can always stay here and rule Edom, you can leave your problems behind.” Asmodeus suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus did not want that, it was the last thing that he wanted, all he ever wanted was to find a family, but he destroyed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus would have to find his omega and try to get back together, he just hoped that Alexander will take him back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you going to do now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to go back and hopefully fix what I broke, if he will take me back, if not, I still have a girl to take care of.” Magnus replied and walked away from his father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good luck with that, Edom will still be here if you want to join me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time that Magnus returned from Edom, he noticed that there were few changes as he arrived to Catarina’s apartment and there was another girl with her and his girl, “Cat, what is going on in here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Play nice girls.” Catarina told to the girls as she walked toward the warlock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You see, Magnus, you have been gone for two years, you may have been only two hours with your father, but time in here moved faster.” Catarina told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you keep her a little longer? I am heading toward the institute, I guess that I need to do something to fix the situation I made.” Magnus asked her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You better let me know if you get something from the Nephilim, because I have not heard from Alec since he left my apartment with the baby.” Catarina told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did he give the boy a name?” Magnus asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, not that I heard, but maybe he kept in contact with his siblings.” Catarina replied to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I better head to the institute, I need more information.” Magnus told her and opened a portal near the institute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he entered the institute, he noticed the grim look that marked Isabelle Lightwood and then he noticed Jace Herondale, his omega’ parabatai.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you think that you are doing here?” Jace asked, and Magnus could see the rage in his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I came to fix the trouble that I brewed, if you just give me a chance, I need to talk with your brother.” Magnus asked them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think that we should head toward my office, we need to settle this in private, we have too many watchful eyes.” Isabelle suggested as they followed her to the office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus and Jace sat in the chairs next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Magnus, it has been two long years since you went and made your choices,” Isabelle told him as she added, “Alec did not contact us since he left the institute, a short time after he gave birth, we don’t know where he is living and how he and the baby are doing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you not track him?” Magnus asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s too dangerous, the last time that Alec did that, it almost cost his life,” Isabelle replied to the warlock and then she asked, “What about you? You are his alpha, can you not track the scent from the bite, or is it too late for you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I never used it.” Magnus replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you really here, warlock Bane?” Jace asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I only recently found that I have a daughter, and the baby boy with Alec is my son, and I just want the happy ever after since I found that I truly have a family.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a bit late for that, don’t you think?” Jace told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about your parabatai, the rune is still there?” Magnus asked Jace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jace stood and then he removed the shirt so they could see how faded the rune looked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can barely feel him, it’s like he is alive, but dead inside, only the shell of the man he used to be, and I get nothing from the bond, and that is what scares me.” Jace told them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please don't kill me 😂💖</p>
<p>*-*</p>
<p>Thank you for Kudos, comment, subscribe and bookmark, I'm very appreciated,keep them coming.</p>
<p>Comments are welcome.</p>
<p>Hit me with prompts, Malec prompts at <a href="https://sivan325.tumblr.com/">My Tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jah14">Jah14</a> for beta-reading.😇</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been another year since he saw his omega, he wondered if the omega found even a new alpha to take care for him or his son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe it was for the best.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking over the mundane parks every day with hope to see his omega or his son, which he hoped to know and see, not helped, since he didn’t spot either in the park.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He brought Lilith with him this evening to play with other mundane children but before that, he warned her not to use magic, because the mundanes not love magic, Magnus already lost hope that he will see his omega, Alec in the park, he doesn’t even know how his son looked like, but he wants at least to see him, to see them both.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilith ran to play with another child, while he sat on the bench looking for her, he looked around to see other parents watching their children and spotted a man with sunglasses, Magnus remembered Jace’s words from last year, “Only the shell of the man he used to be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was so accurate as he saw him, Magnus pulled his phone and took a picture of him to send to the Lightwood siblings, “I think that I found him.” he added it to the picture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The clothes looked bigger on him, the omega needs to take care of himself, but seeing the son, he wondered why the omega not taking care of himself as he took care more of his son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alexander doesn’t seem to take care of himself, Magnus thought as he looked at him with longing eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Manuel, let’s go, come on buddy.” Alec called to his son, not noticing the other man looking at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec walked over the sand box to collect his son as he spoke to him, “Did you make new friends?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, daddy.” Manuel hurried over his dad who took him and hugged him as they left the park.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we be here tomorrow, daddy?” Manuel asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, son, if you want, no worries.” Alec told as he kissed his son’ cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you daddy.” Manuel said and hugged his daddy tighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too, son, you are the best thing that happen to me.” Alec beamed as he held his son as they left the park.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus saw the scene with jealousy, he wants to take part in this family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lilith, we need to go.” Magnus called as he also noticed that the other parents collected their children as darkness filled the area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daddy, I saw another kid with the same warlock mark as I have.” Lilith told her father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really, does he have a name?” Magnus asked as he held her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I heard that his dad calling him, Manuel, is he my brother?” Lilith asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Half-brother, but don’t tell him if you see him again, his dad doesn’t know about you, the last thing that we want is to scare them away. All in due time.” Magnus knelt beside her as he replied, hugging her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, daddy, I’ll try.” Lilith said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can do magic when we will be at home.” Magnus encouraged her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they reached home, opening a portal from an alley, Magnus checked his phone as he didn’t even notice the text from Jace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>At least he is alive although the parabatai bond is more like a ghost, do you think that he’ll run when he sees me next time?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I hope not, I know that he might run away from me when he sees me.</em> Magnus texts him back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>We all know why.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I know, it’s the guilt and loss that I am living with it daily, Jace, he is not taking care of himself, at all.</em> Magnus texted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>His priority was always others before himself, you should know that better than anyone, you were his alpha!</em> Jace texted and added a sad emoji.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I know, I just hope that he found someone better that could care about him.</em> Magnus texted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I don’t think that he has someone, I barely feel him, if he has someone, the parabatai bond should be stronger, it’s fading, Magnus.</em> Jace texted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>I’ll try to fix it; I don’t want to see him fading either. Magnus texted.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You better.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a minute, Magnus received another text from Jace.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>We don’t even know our nephew; I don’t know why he doesn’t ask for help.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>I supposed that I will keep you update; we both want the best for him and Manuel.</em> Magnus texted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>He called his son Manuel?</em> Jace texted and then he dial to Magnus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really? He called his son, Manuel? Why are we not knowing about that fact?” Jace asked right away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t even know that until I let my daughter played in the same playground for the kids to play, and she was one that told me about the warlock mark, and if she could play more with Manuel.” Magnus answered rambling with exciting in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This boy Manuel, there’s something about the way that he named him, should strike me right away, I can’t believe that I was so stupid and cold toward Alexander…” Magnus continued rambling as Jace cuts him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean about the name, Manuel? I think that it’s a cute name.” Jace said, he couldn’t wait to tell Izzy about it, she will be thrilled to know about her nephew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think that he mixed my name and his name to create a meaningful name for our boy. Think about it Jace. Alexander is a genius.” Magnus said with appreciation in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus did wonder if he will meet Alexander again with his son, if anyone of them will remember it, but then the sudden thought of what Catarina told him once, about his omega decision and what he wants to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If Manuel doesn’t remember me, I really hope that Alec would.” Magnus said it aloud about his thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t blame my brother if he decided to use magic so Manuel wouldn’t remember you, after all, you didn’t want to acknowledge the fact that you have a son to begin with, and you accused Alec that he liar and a cheater.” Jace said, and for Magnus it hurts, but he knew that it was fair enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The truth hurts and he knew it, he has hurt his omega and now he is paying for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are right, I did hurt him, and if I could turn time back, I would do it and change it, but I can’t.” Magnus expressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you come across him again, please let him know that he still have siblings that care for him.” Jace voiced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will do my best, next time that I will see him. goodbye Jace, say hi for me to Isabelle.” Magnus mumbled as he ended the phone call.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jah14">Jah14</a> for beta-reading.😇</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xander Wild-Bane been living for the last three years with a werewolf pack and he made a deal with the second of command that he will deal with the demons’ problems that they have just as he and his son could live with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bat Velasquez became very close to him, their friendship grew, and Bat gave Xander protection since he was without an alpha, even as a shadowhunter, Xander was one of their pack, while Maia and the rest of the pack were around the Institute, Bat gave him his word that no one will know about him, not even his siblings, that was part of the agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The downworlders heard of what happened, rumors move quickly as Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn deserted his son and his omega, accusing them of the cheating, no wonder that the Vampires already knew about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Xander was fighting the demons alone, the pack gave protection and help him with baby Manuel, the baby was so much loved by every member of the clan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xander was happy for that, at least the pack gave him protection and he wasn’t alone with Manuel, he felt lucky that Bat took him and helped him settle, even as he was an omega, he was treated equally, Bat wouldn’t let anyone to treat him badly, Bat knew that he deserved better, he and his son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Xander and his three years son came home after another day in the park, and the pack members ready the dinner so all of them could sit on the table and eat, Manuel mumbled happily that he met a kid with the same eyes as he has.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bat looked at Xander with worried eyes, he knew that his friend probably thinking of Bane again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Manuel, do you want that uncle Bat take you tomorrow to the park?” Xander asked before Bat would say anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Manuel jumped in his seat as he looked at his uncle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks daddy,” Manuel hugged his dad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No worries son, you just have a good time with your uncle,” Xander said with love in his face toward his son as he hugged him dearly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The food was served to the table, and Bat would have to talk with Xander in private later, he would get to the bottom of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he watched Xander, he and the rest of the pack already trying to add more food to the man’ plate, but he didn’t make any move to take any bite from his plate, he already making sure that his son will eat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Xander showered his son, read him a bedtime story, and told his son he loved him. The shadowhunter enjoyed seeing the smile placed on his son’s face before his eyes were closing and fell into sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xander left the room with heavy heart, he knew that Bat would like to talk with him about the going to the park.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You didn’t eat anything, Xander, I’m worried about you. You know that the whole pack is worried about you, you need to eat more, not to eat last, you are part of my pack, and I take care of my pack.” Bat told him with concern in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t need to worry about me, I’ll be fine, my most concern is over my son,” Xander told him as he added, “I already take care so he won’t know about the alpha, his other dad, but I can’t take a risk to see him again, after what he did to me and my son, I just can’t…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bat sighed heavily before he said, “I guess that we should agree to have another deal, since you are already part of the pack and it’s only concern you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you going to kick me out?” Xander asked warily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where did you got to this conclusion that I am going to kick you out?” Bat asked as he added with a smile, “You are one of us, even if you are a badass shadowhunter, you are the best at killing those demons, don’t think for a second that I didn’t see you in action. However, Xander, you need to eat more, I can see your ribs, you are underweight, you need to eat, this is our deal, if you are not eating what you have on a plate, you’ll get double.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously?” Xander asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously, you need to take care of yourself as well, my friend, you can’t let the Bane guy rule you, even if you are living this daily, I know that words hurt especially from your so-called alpha, but you are better than him and you have a great and a cute kid, which I know that you are giving him the best, but you need to take care of yourself too, Xander.” Bat replied as he placed the re-heat food on a plate to Xander and watched him closely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xander smells the food, but he wasn’t hungry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not hungry, I lost the appetite, maybe later…” Xander said to him as he pushed the plate away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It still stays here,” Bat said as he moved the plate to the shadowhunter as he added more, “I know that there is a reason why you want me to take your son to the park, and I understand it. You’re afraid to see him again, and we all discovered today that he has a daughter, I mean, I heard Manuel’ words too, don’t worry, if I see your so-called Alpha, I’ll take care of him, I won’t let him hurt you again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He isn’t my alpha anymore, he didn’t want me or my son, and now he has a daughter?” Xander asked, and Bat moved to hug him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It will be all right, Xander, no one will hurt you again, and I will not let him to hurt you, let alone talk with you, you are under our protection now.” Bat comforted the man; he knew how much hurt it could be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xander looked at Bat, he appreciated the pack and Bat for taking care of him. He really had no idea where he and Manuel will be if the pack didn’t take them under their wings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus Bane will pay for this, Bat didn’t know what he will do, but one step at a time, perhaps he will see Magnus with his daughter tomorrow when he will take Manuel with him to the park.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jah14">Jah14</a> for beta-reading.😇</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Updates will be every week, between Friday to Sunday.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the next day, while Xander was away fighting demons, Bat took his nephew as he walked with another member of the pack with their children over the playground, so the kids will have to waist some energy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go play with other kids, Manuel, I’ll be right here,” Bat told as he hugged the little kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, uncle Bat.” The kid said and hurried with the pack’ kids away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bat keeps his eyes over the other kids along with Manuel, he didn’t want them to be disappeared out of his sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the sun was about to disappear from the sky, Bat noticed the warlock joined the playground with his daughter, he noticed the warlock eyes, and so was Manuel as he ran over her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bat noticed that the High Warlock of Brooklyn join him on the bench as the other pack members were around, watching the children as Bat and Magnus spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Warlock Bane, what are you doing here?” Bat asked innocently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I brought my daughter to play here, since it’s public place,” Magnus replied as he noticed the glare he received from the pack members and thought to ask, “Are you Alec’s other alpha?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bat and the pack members laugh at his face ,then he stopped and glared at the warlock, “That’s rich coming from you, since you seemed already found yourself another omega and you have no shame to walk with your daughter while you accused your own omega by cheating you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What kind of Alpha are you?” Bat added after a minute as he glances over the kids that playing in the playground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus sighed heavily, as he only asked Bat, “What’s your role with his son, anyway?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m his uncle, and I’m his dad’ best friend, and as a pack we’re taking care of him as well, I suppose you saw what your action caused to the omega and I won’t let you to get near to him, not even get close to him, you’ll hurt once and you break his heart,” Bat replied and added, “Me and my pack would have to pick up the pieces you broke, we all know what you did, warlock, the whole downworlders’ community know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what are you planning to do?” Magnus asked, flashing his warlock eyes to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As long as you won’t get near him, you’ll be fine warlock, I’m just taking care of my pack, that’s all, I don’t want to see the omega hurt.” Bat replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If he will come alone, you think that I won’t talk to him, he was my omega!” Magnus reminded to Bat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know that he was your omega, the whole pack knows that your son doesn’t even remember you, as you chose not to know him as well,” Bat said ,and then added, “I know about the magic memory, the omega told me, and from now on, the omega won’t be coming here alone, I don’t trust you to be around him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I hear from the omega that you hurt him, I don’t know what I will do first, but here’s a warning, Maia will be notified, no one harms the pack and lives!” Bat warned him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you calling him ‘the omega’? His name is Alexander, Alec,” Magnus asked, it bothered him that Bat didn’t say the omega name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s none of your business warlock, you are not part of my pack, and you are not his alpha,” Bat replied and ignored the warlock as he called for Manuel as pack members called to their kids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They left the playground, heading over the ice cream truck which was around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bat wanted the kids will have a great day today, before returning home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you enjoy today?” Bat asked Manuel and the rest of the kids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, fun…” Manuel replied, jumping around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bat looked at him, he was happy as the rest of the kids, and handed him the ice cream as they walked back over their house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xander was already in the house, for Bat, he looked tired, very tired, Bat looked at the remaining members who left to protect the omega, he was searching for any bruises, he hated to see Xander hurt, even though he has runes, he barely used the iratze rune to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not hurt, just tired.” Xander tried to convince Bat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daddy…” Manuel ran over his dad, and Xander noticed how dirty his shirt was as he glanced over Bat in wonder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I ate ice cream,” Manuel said smiling over his dad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I can see it, munchkin,” Xander told to his son lovingly as he took him on his hands and headed over the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bubbles, daddy, I want bubble bath,” Manuel asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, Manuel, bubble bath, here we go,” Xander giggled at his son as he got ready whatever he needed for the bubble bath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>About thirty minutes later, Xander left the bathroom with a tired but happy kid as he walked over the bedroom, and covered his son at the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you daddy,” Manuel said, the smile never left his face as he slept.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xander smiled as he hidden his own yawn before he left his son’s bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should go to bed too, Xander, we can talk tomorrow after you’ll wake up, unless you forgot to eat dinner,” Bat told him as he smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m too tired to eat, Bat…” Xander told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay then, go to sleep, tomorrow you’ll get double breakfast as we talked, while Manuel goes to kindergarten.” Bat told as he patted on his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for everything that you are doing for us,” Xander told and he added, “I mean it, Bat, if you didn’t find me, I don’t know what would have happen to me or Manuel,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No need to worry about that, Xander, you are safe in our pack, we won’t let you get away from us that soon, shadowhunter, you seem to fit right into our pack, and don’t worry, Maia knows, I keep her updated.” Bat assured to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xander nodded at him with a hesitate smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go to sleep, Xander, I don’t want you to fall on your face,” Bat smiled at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xander smiled and left over his room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jah14">Jah14</a> for beta-reading.😇</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning, while the kids were sent to kindergarten, schools, Bat sat with Xander as he filled him up with the event that taken last night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xander let a little smile to show on his face as he looked at Bat with awe in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really did that?” Xander asked as Bat nodded at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did he take it? Did he deny about his other omega and his daughter?” Xander asked, wanted to know more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He was angry, that was obvious, and he didn’t directly reply about his other omega or his daughter.” Bat replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But it could be true,” Alec said and looked at Bat, his smile left his face as he added warily, “I mean if he didn’t deny it…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose, but you are more important, and I didn’t tell him that what’s your name now, he doesn’t have the right to know, especially not after hurting you that much.” Bat reassured him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xander sighed heavily, his secret was still safe, he didn’t want that anyone will try to contact with him, as he asked, “Did Maia know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maia knows, and she’ll do everything for the pack, she’ll protect you, and your secret will be safe with the pack.” Bat replied to him and added another batch of breakfast to the shadowhunter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m full, Bat.” Xander told him with a smile as he pushed the plate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You need to eat that, and then you will be free until lunch or dinner,” Bat told as he pushed the plate back over the shadowhunter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You need to eat, and I don’t want to hear from my pack that you collapse after defeating the demons, we care about you, Xander, we only want for you and your son best.” Bat told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xander smiled at Bat, he knew that the werewolf doing everything that he could for him and for his son, Xander knew that he was thin, but his main concern was always over others than himself, they are more important, but to please the pack, he will eat some more, he just hoped that he will get more strength because he had no idea how he will deal with Magnus alone in the park with the other mundanes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Xander finished eating breakfast, he went to refresh before he took his weapons and left, he needed to protect the pack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bat smiled as he noticed how a member of the pack joined with Xander as they walked together and chatted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s how family should be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bat waited to hear from his alpha, he knew that she had a meeting in the New York Institute, and he had a hunch with whom it’s going to be, he just hoped that it won’t end with a mess, he hated to be the one to pick up the pieces.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Meanwhile in the New York Institute…</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warlock Magnus Bane was furious, he left Lilith with Catarina as he stormed into the institute, he was the one that arranged the meeting with Maia and Isabelle, the head of the institute, he was certain that Jace will also take part in this as he already alerted them that the omega was with Maia’ pack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were waiting for Maia Roberts to show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maia Roberts showed with her pack following her as she sat in her place, their pack members stood behind her and glared at the warlock, Magnus Bane.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was so important that my presence is needed for?” Maia asked before she will even let the head of the institute to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It came to our knowledge that your pack is holding our brother as a hostage.” Isabelle replied as she glared at Maia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously?” Maia asked, trying not to laugh loud in front of their faces as she only chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hostage? Is that what you told them, warlock?” Maia asked as she glared over the warlock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I know that you are holding my omega and my son hostages, I know it, and I want them back!” Magnus exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t hold anyone hostages, in fact, my pack saved the omega and his baby three years ago when he was evicted from the place that he lived, so where were you when he lived with his son on the streets for a week?” Maia rose from her chair as she flashed her red eyes toward the so-called alpha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You saved him?” Jace asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maia turned around to answer Jace, “Someone had too, since his alpha deserted him to attend to himself and his adorable baby,” she turned again to face the alpha, she was not done with him, “Where were you when your omega needed you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus didn’t have any answer to that as he sat back on his chair and avoid looking at Maia’ eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were nowhere, Warlock Bane,” Maia flashed her alpha eyes toward him before she faced the head of the institute and asked, “Is there more that you need for me, Isabelle Lightwood?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing that concern the clave,” Isabelle replied and added quickly, “I would like to know more about my brother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but I can’t help you with that, I gave him my word for it,” Maia told her and then she turned to face the warlock, as she flashed her alpha red eyes toward him, “This is a warning for you, warlock, don’t hurt my pack, I won’t tolerate it, my pack had to pick the pieces and it won’t happen on my watch again!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, Maia and her pack left the institute without looking back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>